rackliffelikespurplesshowfandomcom-20200214-history
Spider Wolf/Transcript
This is the transcript for "Spider Wolf". Script *(The episode starts with a pack of spiders in a dark alley with a sign saying the "Bug Brothers".) *'Leader': Brothers, we must teach that wolf fellow a lesson. *'Spider': What are you talkin' about, boss? *'Leader': Ah, I didn't tell all of you. You see........ *(Flashback begins.) *'Leader': Brothers, we must celebrate our anniversary of not dying. *(Everyone cheers and celebrates.) *(Then, NH comes, right behind them.) *'NH': He he he, time to kill my next victims. *(NH kills all of the spiders, with the exception of the leader, who is injured, and another spider, who is on the verge of death.) *'Leader': (crawling): Brothers! *'Spider #2': Boss..... *'Leader': Yes? *'Spider #2': Please te-tell my family, I-I-I-, hate them. *(Spider #2 dies.) *'Leader': Noooooooooooooooo! *(Flashback ends.) *'Leader': (shudders): That's why that demon should be taken care of. *'Spider #3': Should we give him the remote method? *(Scene cuts to a man who is in bed with his remote beside him.) *'Man': Ah, good morning honey. Ready to watch TV? *(The man picks up the remote, and notices there are no batteries in it.) *'Man': No, no, no! Not the love of my life! Noooooooo! *(Scene cuts back to the spiders.) *'Leader': Nah, we need something more malicious, cruel, harsh. *'Spider #4': But what, boss? *'Spider #5': Hmm............. what if we bit him, making him believe he is a spider, and one of us absorb his plans to rule the world? *'Leader': Yes, brilliant! Do it! *'Spider #5': You got it, boss! *(Spider #5 crawls to Rack's house.) *(Cut to inside Rack's house. NH is observing his plans of killing US and becoming mayor.) *'NH': Ah, let's see. Implosion? Meh, too risky. Weaponry? Meh, too predictable. Body switch gun? Meh, too cliche. *(The spider bites NH on his leg. The spider then goes away.) *'NH': Ah! What was that?! Oh well, perhaps it is just my brilliant mind playing tricks on me. Hm. That's odd. I have this sudden urge to eat insects. I hate them though. Meh. *(NH eats a bug.) *'NH': Oh my! This is very scrumptious and delectable! Very delicious and tasty! Very crunchy and chewy! M-m! That's good eating! Hm, perhaps my perfect brain needs some rest. *(NH walks to his room, but stops and goes back to the living room.) *'NH': Hm, I have the odd sudden feeling of sleeping on the ceiling in a web. But what should I use as the web? Hm........ *(NH looks in a nearby closet, filled with Rack's clothes.) *'NH': Hm, these should do. I'm sure the human wouldn't mind me ripping them. *(NH rips up all of Rack's clothes and puts them in a web.) *(NH then gets in the web.) *'NH': Ah, time for NH the wolf............spider, to rest. *(The next morning.........) *'Rack': (looking at NH on his web): Hm, a web with similar colors to my clothes. Not suspicious at all. Hm, I should get my clothes. (looks in the closet, seeing nothing): Huh, I could've sworn I had some clothes in here. Oh well, I'll just get my other clothes............from the dirty laundry hamper. I should cook NH some breakfast. *(Later.......) *'Rack': Oh NH, I have some breakfast! *(NH wakes up, gets out of his web and crawls to the kitchen.) *'NH': What is it? Bugs? Bugs cooked? Fried's always good. *'Rack': Now I know how much you love bacon , and I was feeling nice, so I made you a plate of bacon just for you. *'NH': Ew, gross. I'm gonna go outside and dig around for dome breakfast. *'Rack': How can you say that?! *'NH': Well, maybe if you cooked good food for once, then we'll talk. *(NH goes outside.) *'Rack': Hmmmmm............ that's not like him! He never insults me, or refuses bacon! Oh well. *(Cut to NH outside.) *'NH': Come to papa! (Eats bug.) So delectable! *'Rack': NH! Your favorite show is on! *'NH': Who needs TV when there's bugs to catch?! *'Rack': I thought you hated bugs. *'NH': Hated?! I love them! They're so delectable and scrumptious! *'Rack': Um, alrighty then. *(Later........) *'Rack': NH, I bought you that book you've been wanting: The Squirrel and The Wolf. Rated M for blood, gore, violence, murder and language. *'NH': I don't like killing! It's scary! *(Rack hears a wetting sound.) *'Rack': Huh, must be raining. Well, I guess I'll just put this somewhere. *(Later......)' *('NH tries to walk on the wall, but keeps falling.) *(Later............) *'NH': (bites a bug): Huh? How come my venom isn't working? Hm. (NH crawls over to Rack.) *(NH bites Rack.) *'Rack': Aw. He's nibbling. *'NH': Where is my venom?! *'Rack': Your what? *(NH leaves without talking.) *(Comes back later with a pair of plastic fangs on the outside of his mouth.) *'NH': Here we go. *(NH bites Rack again.) *'Rack': Aw, look at him nibble again with those toy fangs I got him last birthday. *'NH': In about 5 minutes your arm is going to be mildly uncomfortable! *'Rack': Why? What's on those things? *'NH': SILENCE! *(Later.........) *(NH is looking at his plans.) *'NH': Mm, these look good. *(NH eats them.) *'NH': Mm, tasty. *(Later. NH and Rack are talking a walk outside'.)' *'Rack': Ooh, NH! Look! A squirrel! Aren't you gonna go play with it? *(NH doesn't respond.) *(US pops up out of nowhere.) *'US': My "a brainwashed wolf believing it's a spider senses" sense is tingling! Raclk, come over here! *'Rack': Um why? And where did you come from? *'US': I'll tell you, and not important. *'Rack': Uh alright. *(Rack walks over to US.) *'US': Raclk, you smell bad! *'Rack': It's Rack, and it's a long story. *'US': Anyway, Raclk, I think NH has been overtaken by a spider! *'Rack': ......What? *'US': Raclk, I'm telling you! NH has been brainwashed by a spider! *'Rack': Again, what? *'US': It's true! I've seen this before! I know what I'm talking about! Don't you dare say I don't! *'Rack': I didn't. *'US': Good. *'Rack': NH is just acting a little weird today. Maybe it's from that uncomfortable-looking web he sleeps on now- wait a minute! *'US': Bingo. *'Rack': Bingo?! I love that game! Let's play! *'US': Raclk, this is serious business. *'Rack': I know, Bingo is quite a serious game. *'US': Forget about the bingo! *(Meanwhile, with the Bug Brothers......) *'Spider #5': (acting like NH): Why am I here?! Why do I feel like a spider?! *'Leader': Is that machine working yet? *'Spider #5': What machine?! Why am I here?! *'Leader': I kinda regret this. *'Spider #6': Sorry, boss. Seems to be broken. *'Leader': Ugh. *(Cut back to US and Rack.) *'US': Anyway, Raclk, let's test NH. *'Rack': Okay. *(Cut to NH in a dark room with just a light-bulb.) *'NH': What's going on? *'US': NH, you have been brainwashed by a spider. *'Rack': Someone washed his brain?! *'US': Uh, sure, you can put it that way. *'NH': Lies! I have and always will be a spider! *'US': No you're not. You're a wolf bro. *'NH': I'm scared of wolves! They could eat me! *'US': Look in the mirror bro. *'NH': All I see is a small black spider, which is me. *'US': Uh, I wouldn't say small. *'NH': Can you please let me out of here?! I need to eat bugs! *'Rack': But you hate bugs! *'NH': Lies! I've always loved them! So tasty and scrumptious! *'Rack': Well, I guess they are for you healthy for you and crunchy but-hey! *'US': NH, you wanna be mayor? *'NH': Of course not! I'd never want all that responsibility. Look, can I go now? *'US': Nope. *'NH': That's it! *(NH tries to shoot silk on Rack and US, but it doesn't work.) *'NH': Why isn't it working?! *'US': NH, as much as I like to see your behind, I don't have time for this. I have mayoral things to avoid doing. *(Finally, it works and traps Rack and US in the web and the web is shaped like a cage.) *'NH': Yes! I did it! *'Rack': What am I covered in? *'NH': You don't wanna know. *'US': Freaking dog. *'NH': Spider! *'US': GAH! *(NH goes outside and crawls in the streets.) *(He then notices the "Bug Brothers" sign.) *'NH': My fellow spiders! Hey! *'Leader': Not now. *'Spider #5': Hey! Why am I over there?! *'NH': Hold on friends, I'll come over. *'Spiders': No, no, no, no, noooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!! *(NH walks on them all, killing them in the process.) *'NH': Oh no! I killed my friends! *(The bite mark on NH's leg disappears.) *'NH': Huh? What am I doing here? Why do I feel I just ate lots of insects? Meh. *'Rack & US': Let us out! *'Rack': Come on, pal! I'll cook you bugs! *'NH': Bugs?! Disgusting! Give me bacon! *'Rack': But today you said-. *'NH': Listen to my orders! *'US': Come on, let me out! I need mayoral things to avoid doing! *'NH': Nah, I think you two are fine. *(NH walks away.) *'US': I hate that spider. *'NH': Wolf! *'US': GAAAAAAAAAAAH! *'THE END.' Category:Transcripts